Harper's island once more
by stax-15
Summary: Click for info, Create your own character!1
1. New plot

Harper's island Once more Okay Abby Mills and Jimmy Mance have gotten married, they are had there wedding in settle instead of Harper's island. but Madison is Getting married and she wants to have it on Harper's Island, She wants to because it will be like remembering the people who didn't survive in the first time. The four survivors are going back to the Island with there new friends and the family they have lefted.

Example

Name: Daniel Brewer

Age: 22

Hometown: Seattle

Gender: Male

Hair: Brown, Alittle spiked

Eyes: Brown

Physique: Short-ish

Occupation: Police officer

Label:The Groom(ex. Dont use this or the bride)

Role in the Wedding: ex. The Groom

Short Bio/Additional Info: Met Madison at a funeral when she was at her fathers and he was at his mothers.. It was in the same place , they kinda just bumped into eachother and fell in love with eachother, They have been going out for 5 month then he purposed to Her.

Please add as many people as you like..


	2. Characters

Okay this is not my first chapter i am just telling you guys the Characters in my story so far but just a reminder i will accept more characters if given because the more the better i guess

Anyways here are the peoples discriptsitions

PS, After i changed my plot i had to change some of the wedding roles because it no longer fitted them.

_**The Originals**_

Abby Mills- The Hero - If you are a fan you should know what she looks like

Jimmy Mance- The Survivor- If you are a fan you should know what he looks like

Madison Allen- "The Bride"- If you are a fan you should know what she looks like

Shea Allen- "The Mother of the bride"- If you are a fan you should know what she looks like

_**Main Characters**_

Dan Brewer- "The Groom"

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Hometown: Same as Madison

Gender: Male

Hair: Short black hair

Eyes: brown

Phyisque- Shorter than most people

Job- Student

Role in wedding: the Groom

Bio- His older brother was killed in the first rampage of wakefield, But he has tryed to forget about it, until he finds out he has a brother that lives on the Island which is one of the reasons he has agreed to have the wedding on Harper's Island.

Kathy Dunn- "The Maid of honor"

Age: 25

Hometown: Seattle, WA

Gender: Female

Hair: Long curly dirty blonde hair.

Eyes: Blue

Physique: Curves, not skinny but not fat

Occupation: CSI

Role in the Wedding: Maid of Honor

Short Bio/Additional Info: Abby made Katy her maid of honor immediatly when she found out that her and Jimmy were getting married. Katy's was Henry's sister, Until she found out that Henry really wasnt her brother when he almost killed her 10 years ago. She is still sad Henry died and she never thinks of him as a killer, only her sweet brother she grew up with.

Tanner Matthew- "The Risktaker"

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Hair: Long black hair comes down over his eyes

Eyes: Hazel

Physique: Very athletic, 5"8

Job: Fisherman

Role in wedding: Best Man

Bio- Old friend of Jimmy's and now friends with pretty much everyone, He likes to be helpful but often makes matters worse, He has also growen to be like a big brother to Dan, So close in fact Dan Made him the Best Man.

Scout Mance: "The Undecided Sister"

Age: 28

Gender: Female

Hometown: flordia

Hair: Long flowy golden hair

Eyes: Blue

Physique: Kinda hour glass figure

Job: Waitress

Role in Wedding: Bridesmaid

Bio: She is the sister of Jimmy, and she is very happy for him but the thing is she does not like or trust Abby. Abby and Scout has never gotten to like eachother. Jimmy has worked for his money while Scout was pretty much handed her money to her. Scout didn't even show up to his wedding because he was marrying Abby.

Name: Konnor Smith- "The best Friend"

Age:28 (Well the same age as jimmy is)

Gender: Male

Hometown: L.A., California

Appearance- Brown eyes, dirty blonde hair, normal body, 5"9

Job: Actor

Personality- He is kind and stands up for his friends. He is kinda shy but isnt if you know him

Role in Wedding- Groomsmen

Short Bio- Konnor used to live on the island and was good friends with

everyone but moved shortly after. He went to the same college as Trish, Beth and all of them and had a crush on Beth. He couldnt make it to the wedding of Trish and Henry because his mother was dying and ended up living. He drove to the docks as soon as he heard abby and jimmy were safe and the 3 have been close ever since. He is in love with the girl of his dreams, Stacy, and plans to propose at this wedding. He was the best man at Jimmy and abby's wedding. He met Stacy in a coffee shop a month after harpers island

_**Secondary Characters**_

NAME: Stacy DeKnight "The Flirt"

SEX:Female

AGE:28

PHYSICAL FEATURES: Hair color: Brown, Skin color: White, She is 5"6 and is very skinny

PERSONALITY:very outgoing but is brought down when talking about the

massacres

PAST:She was the stripper at henrys Bachelore party and she saw henry attempt at killing her brother until her brother fought back and got them both over to where the survivng local group was waiting for a boat.

OCCUPATION: Used to be stripper. Nurse

Role in wedding: Brides maid

Name:Stacy Jenkins "The Girlfriend"

Age: 27

Gender: Female

hometown: Same as Konnor

Appearence- Brown eyes, Brown hair, normal body, 5"7

Personality: Stacy is outgoing and is there for the Abby all the way. She will talk to just about anyone but is very catious

Short bio: Stacy is a city girl. She became a good friend with Abby and Jimmy after Konnor introduced her to them. She has heard about harpers island but makes sure not to bring it up around abby. Her father abused her when she was younger because her mother died and when Konnor heard about this, he beat the crap out of the father.

NAME: Steve DeKnight " The Protective brother"

SEX:Male

AGE:35

PHYSICAL FEATURES: Hair color: Brown, Skin color: White, 5"9 He has been working out ever since he almost died at the hands of henry dunn

PERSONALITY: Silent but is fun to be around if you know him

PAST:His sister witnessed him almost die at the hands of henry dunn he

promised to protect her all the time.

OCCUPATION:Sheriff of harpers island

Role in wedding: none

Fefe Xie- "The New Friend"

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Hometown: Same as Madison

Hair: Long, straight black hair. with straight bang

eyes: Brown

Physique: Short, asain

Job- Nurse

Role in wedding- None( but is a guest)

Bio- Is Bestfriends with Madison and her boyfriend is mike she came to

harper's island mainly to escape from her past.

Mike Willams- "The Biker Guy"

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Hometown: lives with Fefe

Hair: Shaggy brown hair

Eyes: Hazel

Job: Enigneer

Role in wedding: None but is a guest

Bio: His girlfriend Fefe and him ran off together again her parents disaproval to him, They are invited to the wedding so they use that as there way to escape

Mark Vandeusen - "The Ousider"

Age: 29

Hometown: London

Gender: Male

Hair: dark brown

Eyes: light green

Physique: tall with slight build

Occupation: Mechanic

Role in the Wedding: isn't invited to the wedding, doesn't even know about it.

Short Bio/Additional Info: He was Cal's older brother by adoption, and was very protective of his brother (They had a three month age differnce). He came to see Harper's island out of curiosity. He has a slight accent, but he's actually American. He lived in England since he was nine. He has trust issues since Cal's death and keeps to himself. Despite being Cal's oposite in appearances, Mark was very simalar to Cal in attitude just more cunning

Kimberly Wellington- "The Other Wellington"

Age- 27

Gender- female

Hometown- Where ever trish and shea are from

Hair- like trishes only longer.

eyes green

Job- Student at a dance academy

Role in wedding- Brides maid

Bio- Kim was away at dance school during trishs wedding. since then she has been staying with shea to help her with maddison and to cope with the losses of their family.

Darrin Letterman- "The adventurous twin"

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Hometown- Harper's Island

Hair: Brown hair, dyed red in the front

Eyes: Brown

Physique: 5"10 slight bluilt

Job: Musician

Role in wedding- None

Bio- Lives on Harper's island and he has a twin brother Brent, Which brent doesnt tell anyone that he has a twin instead just a brother. He and Brent have a bad history but they see the wedding as an way of rebonding with eachother and to catch up on eachother's life

Brent Letterman- "The Smart twin"

Age: 27

Gender:Male

Hometown: Settle

Hair: Black hair

Eyes: Brown

Physique: 5"10

Job: College Teacher

Role in wedding: Groomsmen

Bio: Never told anyone about his twin and is usually the outcast of everyone because he is smart and he is very quite

Max Brewer- "The long lost brother"

Age: 30

Gender: Male

Hometown: Harper's Island

Hair: Short blonde hair

Eyes: Brown

Phyisque- 5"7

Job- Hunter

Role in wedding: None

Bio- He is Dans long last brother who lived On harper's Island without his family, He thought his entire family was killed by wakefield but he recived a call that his younger brother had survived, Dan. He lived alone for most of the time but now lives with his Girlfriend Libby.

Libby Tellis- "The Misunderstood Girlfriend"

Age: 26

Gender- Female

Hometown- Harper's Island

Hair: Blonde hair that comes down to her shoulders

Eyes:Blue

Phyisque: around 5"6

Job: Bartender

Role In wedding: None

Bio: She is an only child, She is a major activist against all authority. Her Boyfriend is Max Brewer and is not very happy about him having a brother she claims he always knew about and just now is telling her about because thinks he is Embrassed to be seen with her.

Brooke Richards: The Entertainer

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Hometown: Harper's Island

Hair: Long Dirty Blonde Hair

Eyes: Blue

Physique: Much taller than a lot of her Friends

Job: Wedding Entertainer

Role In Wedding: Entertainer

Bio: Brooke Grew up on Harper's Island, and Her Parents ,moved her away two Years before the Wakefeild and Dunn Murders, she is very happy to be returning to her childhood home as well


	3. Chapter 3 gasping

Okay before i Start i have to make 2 minor adjustments to the Characters,I made mistakes on 2 characters so here they are.

Katy Dunn- "The Maid of honor"

Age: 25

Hometown: Seattle, WA

Gender: Female

Hair: Long curly dirty blonde hair.

Eyes: Blue

Physique: Curves, not skinny but not fat

Occupation: CSI

Role in the Wedding: Maid of Honor

Short Bio/Additional Info: Abby made Katy her maid of honor immediatly when she found out that her and Jimmy were getting married. Katy's was Henry's sister, Until she found out that Henry really wasnt her brother when he almost killed her 10 years ago. She is still sad Henry died and she never thinks of him as a killer, only her sweet brother she grew up with.

Steve Deknight- "The New Sheriff In town"

SEX:Male

AGE:35

PHYSICAL FEATURES: Hair color: Brown, Skin color: White, 5"9 He has been working out ever since he almost died at the hands of henry dunn

PERSONALITY: Silent but is fun to be around if you know him

PAST:His sister witnessed him almost die at the hands of henry dunn he

promised to protect her all the time.

OCCUPATION:Sheriff of harpers island

Role in wedding: none

Now...

CH-1 Gasping

My name is Madison Allen 10 years ago i went to harper's island i was there because my aunt Trish was getting married to a man Named Henry Dunn. But what happen next horrifying, Henry Dunn and John Wakefield went on a killing spree. They killed them off one by one. Some of the Victims was My aunt Trish , My dad Richard , My Grandpa and step grandmother. The four of us who Survived are going back. I know right. This time I am are Getting Married to the most kind, thoughtful Gentle, Nices man i every met., This time we know the Murders are behind i hope this time theres an actual wedding..

...

Madison is just stepped out of her car and is holding hands with the Man of her dreams Dan Brewer, Dan is Kind and thoughtful, He is relatively shorter than most guys his age but that doesn't stop Madison From loving him. Madison Looks up at the Huge yacht waiting to take them to Harper's Island.

Madison- Wow were getting married,

Dan- I know and I thought i would never get approved by your mother. Haha

Madison- Well you still didn't but she knows if I'm happy she has to be happy for me no matter who I am with.

Dan- Now Madison I will do everything in my Power to make this Wedding the best day of your life.

Madison- It already Is

Dan and Madison Kiss eachother, and then Shea walks up to them.

Shea- Now now saved it for the Wedding Lovers

Dan- My Apologies but i couldn't help myslef your Daughter is just so Beautiful and Adorlable. She must get that from her Mother

Madison- Hey hey enough kissing up to my mother

Madison and Dan stroll up the plank towards the entertance of the boat

Shea stands there and she has a sickening feeling that going back to the island is a huge mistake but she shakes it off once she sees two familar faces Jimmy and Abby Mance

Abby- Hello there shea

Shea- Abby how was the wedding

Jimmy- It was sick I mean i was the best thing that has every happend to us

Shea- Wow you got him trained well don't you Abby

Abby- He is prefect just alittle more bugs and he will be Complete

The Three walk up together into the boat. but as little do they know they were being watched by a Man he walk up behind them and Jimmy gave a quick look behind him and responded to him

Jimmy- Konnor!

Konnor had Brown eyes dirty blonde hair and is around 5"9, Konnor is Kind and stands up his friends, he is kinda shy but isn't when you know him.

Konnor smiles- Hey Jimmy thanks for inviting me to Madison's Wedding, Speaking of which where is the Happy couple.

Jimmy looks up and points- There they are.

Konnor- That wasn't the Couple I was talking about dude

Jimmy- Abby and I?

Konnor- Yeah how have you guys been in the last two months

Jimmy- Its been great, and I have been loving every second of it.

I'm Sure you have a Girl says walking up behind Konnor

Konnor- Hello Babe

Stacy- Hey guys what are you guys talking about

Jimmy- Relationships

Stacy- Yeah Right (she says as she laughs)

Konnor- Hey Stacy lets go see who else is here.

Jimmy- Lets all do so.

...

The ship has just docked into the Harbour of Harper's Island

Dan yells on the top of his Lungs - Where here!

Everyone yells to the heavens as they get out.

Dan, Madison, Abby, Tanner and Katy are last to get off.

Abby- It hasn't Changed one bit has it

Madison- Not at all

Dan puts his arms around Madison's waist as he walks up to her

Dan- now don't you be getting sad on me the first day her Maddie

Madison- I won't

Madison and Abby walk together,

Tanner- Now see what Happens when you find the love of your life

Dan- Yeah wait how do you know how it feels?

Tanner- Hurtful but true man I gots to find myslef someone special sometime soon.

Tanner has Hazel colored eyes black hair that comes over his eyes and he is very atheletic and will do anything for his friends

Katy- I'm Sure You will Tanner

Katy has Long curly dirty Blonde hair, she is curvey not skinny but not fat.

Tanner- Oh Thank you so much Katy

Katy- Yea.. Oh congratluations Daniel on your up coming Wedding (She says as she hugs and leaves, to join the others

Dan takes a long look at the Island and smiles as he walks closer to the group of people.

...

At the Candlewhick

Madison stands on a chair and says

Madison: Everyone can i have your attention please I first want to thank everyone that took time out of their lives to be here with Me on my Wedding day, And i will like to Invite everyone here to the Cannery for a welcome Party.

Everyone Cheers.

( At the front door Stacy Deknight walks in dropping her suitcase)

Tanner turns around and sees her and rushed to help, He picks up the suitcase

Tanner: Can I help you with that (He says Charming as possible)

Stacy- Thank you, Ahh i never had the plesure Im stacy

Tanner- Hey I'm Tanner, Soo How do you know Madison and Dan

Stacy- Well Abby invited me to come but i knew Madison when she was little so i came out

Tanner- Well who else do you know here

Stacy- Well actually alot of them...

Without time to finish her sentence the Sheriff walks in

Steve- Well Hello Tanner

Tanner- Oh hey Steve how's it going

Stacy- You two know eachother

Tanner- Yeah Steve we go back a long way.

Stacy- Well he is my Brother

Tanner- Your Brother? Ahhh well you need help with that suitcase right

Steve- I can Help her

Steve yanks the bag from Tanners hand, I can handle it myslef Steve says and shoves Tanner against a wall.

Tanner- WELL!

(Steve and stacy walk to her hotel room)

Tanner walks up to Dan " That was like the worst thing to ever happen in my life"

"Why what happen" Dan asked back. Tanner responds "I think I just found the love of my life" Dan looks at him strangly "and the problem is"

"The problem is that damn sheriff is her brother" Dan looks at Tanner "How do you know the sheriff"

"Dan It is a long story".

...

(Madison, Shea, and Abby discuss Madison's wedding and gets a Knock at the door)

"Mom I can't believe this is about to happen i'm getting married in 3 days the times is finally coming"

Madison dear I can't tell you enough how much I love you and you are growing up so much.

"Believe me Madison this night will be the best night of your life" Abby says

"I know but I have a terrible feeling these couple of days will go by slowly and that in a bad way"

(Knock at the door)

Who is it? ask Shea , Umm its brooke the wedding entertainer.

Oh great (Madison opens the door and sees a Tall young lady with long dirty blonde hair with blue eyes)

"Hello you must be the Bride right" 

Yes yes I am". What can I help you with

I hate to do this to you already but I kinda need to be payed upfront.

Like right now?

Yeah my Boss told me I had to, ( Shea walks up to the door and hands her a cheque) Will that do miss

"Yeah it will, I will see you at the wedding'" Brooke says as she leaves the door.

...

The cannery

(Tanner is having a drink when Dan shows up and Dan meets An old friend of tanner well two)

"Hey buddy what is going on" Dan says while he sits next to tanner

"Not much just about to meet a few old pals of mine in a mintue" Tanner answers

"Oh you want me to stay or what"

( Tanner looks at Dan)

"Of course you can stay I want you to meet my friends"

Two young Guys walk up to Tanner

"Boys I will like you two to meet Dan my best friend"

Hey Dan I'm Darrin this is my brother Brent

Oh you guys are twins

"What was your first clue" Darrin jokes

"Oh We have another friend coming in like an hour so then we really can have a Party" Brent says

Well we will be glad to met him or her. Dan says

...

Behind the Cannery

(Brooke is sitting on a fountain smoking)

Brooke drops her cigarette and stomps on it,

(She makes her way to the cannery but bumps someone)

"Oh sorry"

The Mask person grabs her hair and throws her at the side of the fountain, she is picked up a little, when the Mask guy dumps her head into the fountain, She struggles with all her might, The Mask guy seems relentless, Brooke starts to gasp for air, but their is no air to breathe,

The Killer stands up and throws the rest of her body into the fountain.

...

Back In the Cannery

( Dan and Tanner met the twins friend)

"Oh He is here guys hold on i'll get him" Brent goes to met his friend

Dan I am so happy that you have found somebody that you truly love at least one of us isn't afraid to tell someone how they feel

Tan, two things, one you like just met stacy today alittle fast to know if she is your sole mate, And the second thing if you truly love her don't let Steve get in your way of that.

Danny for some reason I respect Steve to much to go after his sister

What you respect him after what he did to you?

Well he was just doing his job and if I were in his shoes I would have done the same thing.

Guys sorry to interrputed this conversation but I like to introduce Our friend,

MAX? Dan yells at him

Tanner quickly makes a stare at Dan

Dan? Max repiles

"Umm you guys know eachother" Darrin asks

Not at all Dan says dashing out of the cannery

darrin to Max "How do you know eachother"

He's My Brother

...

End of first chapter

1st death Brooke richards

Ps sorry it took so long for this chapter I kinda forgot about until i came across it yesterday so i decided to post my first official chapter


End file.
